PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides support for the management of the Center Core Grant by coordinating and integrating activities of individual resource Cores. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to maximize the effectiveness and impact of the Core Grant for advancing vision science research. It provides an organizational infrastructure for optimized coordination, integration, and evaluation of Core activities. It ensures and promotes accessibility and beneficial utilization of Core resources by all participating investigators.